Coming & Going
by Wicked Winter
Summary: Reuploaded the entire story you guys. And its finished. rereuploaded chapter four
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I wanted to get this posted up on the net since I have the time. This is my fic. If you don't like it too bad.**

**Summary: Sam's Tired of all the treatment she's gettin at home from her family, friends, her horses, and most of all Jake Ely. She's tired of all the name callin and bein yelled at for ridin a wild horse or comin home late because of something that happens. She also tired of bein ignored so Sam decides to leave and go back to San Francisco to live with Aunt Sue. Will Jake Realize his feelins for her after she leaves or will he dismiss them? S/J(characters might be OOC)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Danny and maybe some other characters that'll pop up later.**

**In this Chapter Jake will argue with himself. So be warned that craziness will be added. **_Jake** Jake's Conscience **_

Sam was in her room packing suitcases when Jake walked in.

"Where ya goin Brat?" he asked.

"Far away from here and from you Jake Ely." She said icily.

"What?!" Jake's eyes grew wide.

"I'm going to San Francisco," Sam repeated slowly.

A car horn honked outside and Sam picked up her suitcases. Jake sat on her bed still in shock.

"Thanks for the ride to the airport Mrs. Coley." Sam got in the car

Jake watched out her bedroom window as she rode away from her home, her family, and her friends. Sam stared out of the window all the way there. She stepped into the cold airport in Darton alone.

---Jake---

"I can't believe she left," Jake whispered to himself.

All of a sudden the telephone rang and Jake raced down the stairs you answer it.

"Hello, River Bend Ranch Jake speakin." He sat in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Where's Sam?" It was her father, Wyatt.

"Probably on the plane," Jake muttered.

"On a plane!?" Wyatt was yellin.

"Yeah, on her way to San Francisco. Didn't she tell you that she was movin back there?" Jake was confused now.

"No she didn't. Why'd she leave, or did she not tell you?" Her father asked.

"She said something like to get away from here and…to get away from me," Jake replied quietly.

"I'm on my way home. Stay at the ranch until I get there."

Jake hung up after hearing a click on the other line.

---Sam---

Sam stepped off the plane and collected her baggage. Once outside of the San Francisco airport she flagged down a taxi cab and gave him Aunt Sue's address. Sam started thinking about her family in Nevada.

_Wonder how dad's takin it,_ she thought.

"Miss," the driver, a nice young man, interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," Sam apologized.

She handed him a fifty and yelled keep the change well she unloaded her bags. Sam walked up to Aunt Sue's apartment and knocked on the door. No one answered her.

_Oh no! This is Aunt Sue's out of town week!_ Sam remembered.

"Damn. I guess I'll stay with Danny then," Sam muttered to herself while walking down the hall.

"Samantha Ann!" exclaimed a boy about 16 when he opened the door.

"Hey Danny!" Sam said dropping her bags and hugging him. "I missed you and I need a place to stay for the week."

"Doesn't Sue know you're here?" he questioned.

"Well, Aunt Sue is gone this week plus I kinda ran away from my home in Nevada." Sam's eyes looked pleadingly. "Please! It's only for a week."

"Go ahead. My parents won't care." Danny opened the door wider so she could get in.

After Sam was settle into the guest room Danny suggested she call home. Sam refused to do so saying that they wouldn't care. Sam fell asleep on the couch while they were watching a movie so Danny carried her to her room. Lightly he kissed her cheek after tucking her into bed. He spotted her phone book among the other things on the nightstand so he decided to place some calls to her friends and family letting them know that she was safe. It was well past one o'clock in the afternoon when she woke up the nest day.

"Morning..yawn..Danny," she said in between a yawn.

"Sleepyhead," He teased.

Sam shook her head. "Did you kiss my cheek last night?" Sam stuck her head in the freezer. "And do you have any waffles?"

"You remember that?" Danny asked in shock.

"Where are the freakin waffles!?" Sam yelled in frustration.

"Don't have any. "Danny was still in shock.

_I thought she had been asleep,_ he thought.

"Loser!" Sam said. "I want waffles!"

---Jake---

Jake waited for Wyatt to get home.

_Dang it Sam, What did I do to make you want to get away from me?_ Jake wondered._ Why do I want to know?_

_**Cause you like her**_

_I what??? That's impossible._

_**No it's not. You know it's true.**_

_No its not_

Jake ignored the voice in his mind. He heard the front door slam open and Wyatt entered the house.

"Jake, get in here and explain why my daughter left without tellin me!" He yelled.

Jake moved to the next room and sat on the couch.

"She didn't explain why. She just said she wanted to get away from here and me." Jake hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wyatt I gotta get home. I'll see you later."

**Well that's it. The first chapter. I hope to get a couple of reviews.**

**29SK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, here's my update. Hope you enjoy thanks to those who reviewed I replied to every one of you I think. Sorry if I didn't**

---Jake---

It was night time and I snuck my horse onto the bridge over the La Charla. I had been doing this for about a month since, well since Sam had left. I miss teasing her. I put Witch in the corral and snuck into the house making my up to Sam's' old bedroom. I lay face down on her bed and suddenly I felt a weight at the foot of her bed.

"Jake, why are you here?" A female voice asked.

I turned my head just enough to see Bryanna. "No Reason."

"You miss Sam?" she asked me.

I turned my head back around and stayed silent until I felt her leave.

"Good Night Jake." She closed the door behind her.

---Sam---

I snuggled up to Danny. Alex and Maria were next to us. Aunt Sue gave me permission to use her apartment all night for movies.

"So Sam what made you come back to San Francisco?" Alex asked.

She looked at me like saying, _Tell the truth or else_.

"Well you see I was so tired of everyone treating me like a child and there was this one guy. He always treated me like I couldn't do anything without getting in trouble. Plus he always called me brat. So I just had to get away from it." I pulled away from Danny

"What was his name?" Maria asked.

---Jake---

I got up off of Sam's old bed. It was 3 in the morning. I had spent 6 hrs tryin to forget about Sam which was really hard since I was lying on her bed. I snuck back home where I fell into a restless sleep. I was tossin and turnin until I gave up on sleep and walked outside. That's when I decided to do it. I was gonna go to San Francisco after Sam. I deserved to know why she left because of me.

**Okay well I hope you enjoyed this short update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I know I promised a long update but I don't have it. Sorry**

---Sam---

It was really early in the morning when Alex and Maria left the apartment. Danny and I were in mid kiss when Aunt Sue walked in.

"Well what did I catch here, two deer in headlights or my niece and her boyfriend?" She asked teasing.

I rolled my eyes and Danny mumbled something about going home. I laced my fingers in his and walked him to the door. When I was sure Aunt Sue wasn't looking I snuck a kiss with him.

"Bye Danny," I whispered.

---Jake---

My parents and Wyatt were at the airport with me. I was goin to get Sam and some answers. My mom was in tears as I walked to the boarding gate and waved good bye. I fell asleep on the plane almost right after take off only to be woken up by turbulence. There was this stewardess that kept flirting with me and every time I noticed her I kept imagining her as Sam and I couldn't figure out why. I swear that I didn't like my best friend no matter what my mind said.

"Passengers, please buckle your seat belts. We will be landing shortly!"

I sighed, _Time to get off and find Sam_.

As I walked out into the streets of San Francisco I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket. On it Wyatt had written Sue's address for me. I hailed a taxi.

**Ok so here's my short update. I'm sorry you guys but I have writers block**

**29SK**


	4. Chapter 4

**29 SK: Hi guys. Here's the real chapter four. Big thanks to Jenckles who spotted my mistake!**

_Sam:_

---Dream---

_I walked down the hall of a house. I stopped in the kitchen and looked down at my stomach. I was pregnant._

_"Hey sweetie," A voice from behind said._

_I turned around and saw Jake. "Hi Jakie."_

_Suddenly our peaceful morning was interrupted as someone crashed through our bay window in the kitchen. I screamed and Jake ran in front of me to protect the baby and me. I let out a small scream as so one grabbed me and held a gun to my head. Jake Turned around and the gun was moved. It went off shooting Jake in the heart._

---End---

I woke up screaming and crying. Aunt Sue and someone else ran into the room.

"What's wrong baby?" Aunt Sue Asked.

_Jake_

Ms. Sue and I ran into Sam's room after her scream roused us from a chat. Ms. Sue asked her what was wrong.

"I had a nightmare. Someone shot Jake and Held me and our baby captive." Sam sobbed.

I stiffened. My mind was going crazy after her response. "Hey Sam, you're going to be ok." I whispered.

She spotted me. I walked over to her and kneeled down. She sat up and then all of a sudden I felt a stinging sensation on my cheeks. She hugged me afterwards.

_Sam_

"I hate you Jake Ely." My voice was muffled because of his shirt.

"Of course you do," he replied.

I looked up, Aunt Sue was gone.

_Readers_

Sam and Jake sat up talking about home. She fell asleep against Jake and he laid her down gently and slept on the couch that night.

_Jake_

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled that morning after Sam jumped on me.

"Morning," she giggled.

I looked to her and saw what looked like some alcoholic beverage. I grabbed it from her and took a sip. Well it wasn't alcohol but it tasted good so I drank the rest of it and she was whining. Then she had the nerve to bury under my covers and call me a, and I quote, "Meanie face."

I got up and took my clothes with me to the bathroom. I had just gotten out of the shower; my black hair was curling slightly, when I heard a knock, Sam opened the door just as I slipped on boxers. She had her hand over her eyes and I chuckled.

"Want to go to a party and could you hand me my hair brush?"

"Sure I'll go but open your eyes and hold out your hand."

She did both and I pulled her into a hug. We stayed like that for a good 5 minutes when I suddenly heard, "Get your hands off of my girlfriend."

"Danny, you should know better. I love you and besides, Jake is like my brother."She said in defense.

"My heart dropped slightly when she said that.

_Sam_

_Uh oh,_ I thought.

"Jake? You mean the one you left your home for?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah but he came to see how I was." I replied confidently.

Danny still looked doubtful but accepted it. "Whatever, are you ready for that party?

**So my chapter has been fixed. Hope ya like it**

**29 SK**


	5. Chapter 5

**I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK! This is the original Chapter 5. It replaces the piece of shit that I had posted**

_Readers:_

"Ummmmm, I'm still in my jammies," Sam said.

"Oh, well you look great babe so I just thought you were ready." Danny answered.

Sam blushed crimson and jealousy flashed in Jake's eyes. Danny caught the look and smirked as Sam left to get changed.

"You stay away from my Sam," Danny warned Jake.

"I don't think so. I knew her first so what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Jake shot back.

Danny made a move to fight just as Sam walked back out. Both boys stopped to stare at her. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with hot pink leggings, a blue-green tank top, and white-pink chucks.

"Hey, ready to go." She said.

The three left the apartment complex** (Jake's still shirtless)**

_Sam:_

I glanced over at Jake. I noticed the tan ness of his chest. My cheeks grew hot and I looked away.

"Erm. Jake where is your shirt?" I asked.

He looked down and looked back at me with that lazy tom cat smile of his.

"Guess I forgot it," I heard him reply.

"Oh." _Why was my heart beating so fast?_

I unconsciously linked arms with both guys and pulled Jake closer to me.

_Readers:_

The three entered the building and Sammy immediately took off. Jake pursued her while Danny went to talk with some friends of his. Jake groaned when he saw the group of girls Sam was with. She pulled him over to them once she spotted him. The girls were all over Jake and this caused Sam to pull him closer to her. Jakes body shivered to her touch. She began to dance against him and Jake danced back causing a sensual friction between their bodies. Seeing that Sam and Jake were dancing the girls left in fits of giggles.

_Danny:_

I walked away from my friends.

_Where is my Sammy?_ I wondered.

I spotted her red hair; she was dancing. When I saw her dance partner I lost it. My fist connected to the side of his face.

_Sam, my Sam, was down next to him seeing if he was ok._

_Sam:_

"Oh my god! Jake are you ok?" I asked kneeling down next to him.

Helping him sit up I wiped the blood from his strong jaw.

I looked up to Danny. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"You are mine, not his! You can't dance with him!" Danny hissed in my ear yanking me away from Jake.

"I AM NOT YOURS! I AM NOT A _THING_ YOU CAN JUST POSSESS! I _MAKE_ MY OWN DECISIONS!" I yelled pulling away from him. "FUCK YOU DANIEL!"

I stormed away from him helping Jake who followed me.

_Readers:_

Sam led Jake outside and they sat down on a bench. She wiped his jaw again clearing it of even more blood. He moved against her and brought his lips down to meet hers. He pulled away and Sam whimpered at the loss.

Jake stood up. "Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Sam looked up from the ground; anger clearly written on her face. "You're sorry? WELL SO AM I!" I'm sorry that I EVER LET YOU BACK into MY life!

Jake was taken aback by her outburst. He didn't even chase her when she ran off.

_Sam:_

Tears blurred my vision as I ran. Suddenly I connected with something soft.

"Sammy!" It was Danny.

"Oh Danny, I'm sorry I yelled at you! He is so mean!" I cried into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, baby it's ok. I told you, this is why you're mine."

_Readers:_

**(We're back in Nevada)**

Wyatt, Brynna, Luke & Maxine Ely were sitting around the Forester's kitchen table.

"Do you think he'll get her to come back?" Wyatt asked.

"I hope so! My boy can get Sam to do anything." Maxine replied.

The phone rang and Brynna jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" _its Jake_, she mouthed.

"Hey Brynna, I screwed up." Jake said.

Brynna frowned into the receiver. "What do you mean?"

"Well we went to a party and her boyfriend hit me since we were dancing. Then she got mad and we went outside and I…I kissed her." Jake paused after that.

"HER BOYFRIEND HIT YOU AND YOU DID WHAT!" Brynna yelped into the phone.

Everyone at the table turned to look at her. The door shut.

"Land sakes Brynna calm down." Grace Forester said.

"Be quiet." Brynna hissed. "Continue Jake."

"Well after I kissed her I apologized. She yelled at me and ran off," Jake finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Brynna hung up the phone and sat down.

She summed up the conversation for the rest of them.

"Shit!" Luke cursed. "How could he do something so stupid?"

"Calm down Luke." Wyatt said. "Jake's a smart boy. He'll figure out how to fix this."


	6. Chapter 6

**29 SK: Hey there guys! This is my last chapter. There will not be an epilogue but I might do a sequel if you guys want me to.**

---Jake---

I slowly got up. 'Why had Sam said all those hurtful things?' I walked back to the party then left and walked aimlessly around. Soon I found myself at Ms. Sue's apartment.

"Hello Jake," She greeted.

"Thanks for keeping me Ms. Sue but I'm heading back home to Nevada." I began packing my bags.

"Why?"

"It's just time." I replied.

After I packed the last thing I shut the suitcase and walked out the front door.

---Sam---

I walked up to the apartment. I was close to him when I heard his voice. I hid myself in the shadows when I saw him.

"Goodbye Ms. Sue and thank you for everything." He shut the door behind him.

As he passed me I whispered "don't go" and he looked towards me. I stilled and he walked away. When I was sure he was gone I slid out of my hiding spot and ran to the apartment. I was running so fast I wasn't paying attention and I slammed into the door.

"OW! FUCK!" I yelled.

"Are you ok honey?" Aunt Sue looked around the corner.

My nose was bleeding badly. Aunt Sue picked me up and she started running. I was clutching my nose trying to stop the blood from seeping into my shirt. We passed Jake outside who stop Aunt Sue and grabbed me. He ran faster than Aunt Sue and pretty soon we arrived at the hospital. After they bandaged up my broken nose Jake walked into my room.

"How are you feeling Brat?"

"Better." _Oh great! I sound like an idiot._

---Jake---

She looked down after answering me.

"Sam, what's wrong?" My tone softened with concern.

She shook her head.

"Damn it Samantha. Tell me please."

---Readers---

Sam wouldn't meet Jakes eyes. He put his fingers under her chin and gently forced her to look him in the face. She mumbled a response. Jake's eyes held a pleading look. Sam stood up and began walking away. Jake grabbed her hand.

"Sam, don't walk away from me."

She shook her head and remembered what happened at the party. "Why do you even care? You were sorry you kissed me!"

Sam pulled away and walked out of the room. Jake watched helplessly as she walked out from his life for the third time.

---Jake---(AN: Jakes talking with the annoying voice. _Jake** annoying voice**_)

_Why?_

_**Why what?**_

_Why do I always seem to make her mad?_

_**Because you get nervous and do it.**_

_Do not. What do you know anyway?_

_**Plenty because I'm you.**_

_Whatever_

---Sam---

I walked down the hall.

(AN: ok, mebored so 'm skipping about a day or so by the way **Sam annoying voice**)

I sat on Aunt Sue's couch. Jake was gone.

**What's the point in living here anymore?**

**That's right. Just go home were you belong.**

I got up and sighed. "Aunt Sue. I've decided to go back home."

"Whatever you chose I happy with."

---Readers---

Twenty-five minutes later Sam was sitting on the next flight to Darton. She fell asleep dreaming about home. When she awoke the plane had landed. She got off and got her suitcases. She hailed a cab and got frustrated when he only took her as far as Alkali. Sam walked into Clara's restaurant. Clara dropped the empty glass in her hand.

"Sam! You're back!" Clara exclaimed bending down to pick up the glass.

"Of course, I missed being home." Sam took a seat. "Can have a glass of water please?"

Clara nodded and headed off to get it. The door opened and Sam turned. When she saw who it was she ducked down trying to hide.

Clara came up. "Here you go Samantha."

"Hey Sammy Girl!!! Good to see you again. Want to go out sometime?" a familiar voice asked.

"You wish Darryl. Hi Jen, hi Jake." Sam said looking up.

"Sam! What happened? Why is your face taped up? You didn't get plastic surgery did you? Did you meet and cute guys?" Jen stopped to take a breath

Sam cut her off before she could ask anything else. "Whoa, slow down. No I didn't get plastic surgery. I broke my nose on the door. I did meet a couple of cute guys. One turned out to be a total jerk and the other turned out to be a disappointment. He was apologizing for everything." Sam said.

Jake looked at her. His 'mustang eyes' seemed to pierce her very soul searching for answers. "Does Wyatt know you're home?" he finally asked.

"No, I was going to surprise him."

"Well, I'll take you home to them. Brynna's pregnant. About one month or so." Jake looked at Jen and Darryl. "you two don't mind if I leave do you?"

"Not at all, we have my car." Darryl said.

Sam got up to follow but hesitated.

---Sam---

_Oh Jake, I'm so sorry for everything I said to you._

"Is something wrong Sam?" he asked me.

"No let's get going." I responded with a small smile.

When we were in his truck I turned to face him.

"Sam." "Jake." We had spoken at the same time.

"You first." I said to him.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry for everything and that I love you."

I stilled at this confession. "You l…lo…love me?" I asked meekly.

Jake turned towards me. "Yes I do, it took me a month to figure it out. I…I'll understand if you don't want me."

"Jake Ely, you listen to me and you listen good. I love you with my soul and I want you."

I kissed him soundly on the lips. "Now lets go home."

---Readers---

Everyone was so happy to see Sam and even happier to see her holding Jakes hand. Sam never thought twice of leaving her home on River Bend again.

**29 SK: Well I'm done. Review to tell me how good it was. And thanks for sticking with my slowness. Lol.**

**Want a sequel??? Tell me and I'll considerate it**


End file.
